hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Lidia (2005)
Tropical Storm Lidia was the thirteenth tropical cyclone and twelfth named storm of the 2005 Pacific hurricane season. Lidia developed out of a tropical wave which was first noted on September 10 while entering the eastern Pacific basin. The wave was accompanied by at least one other tropical wave, which eventually developed into Hurricane Max, and slowly developed over the next several days. By September 17, the wave had become sufficiently organized to be declared Tropical Depression Twelve-E. The depression quickly intensified into a tropical storm and was named Lidia the same day. However, a newly formed tropical depression, Thirteen-E, a larger system, began to overtake Lida. On September 18, Thirteen-E was upgraded to Tropical Storm Max as Lidia was being absorbed into its outer bands. By the morning of September 19, Lidia was completely absorbed into the larger circulation of Tropical Storm Max. Meteorological history The origins of Tropical Storm Lidia can be traced to one of several tropical waves which entered the eastern Pacific basin between September 10 and 15. The waves were very close to each other and all of them were disorganized. One of the waves became better organized as convection began to increase. Another one of the waves developed and took a more northwesterly track and later developed into Hurricane Max. As the wave became increasingly organized, it was determined to have become a tropical depression on the morning of September 17 and given the number Twelve-E while located 760 mi (1,225 km) southwest of the southern tip of Baja California Sur. At the time of formation Lidia was moving west-northwest at 5 mph (8 km/h) due to a lack of major steering currents. A developing tropical wave was located 460 mi (740 km) to the northeast of the depression. At that point, it was uncertain as to which system would become the dominant storm. By the afternoon, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Lidia based on the Dvorak technique, a system used to estimate the intensity of a tropical cyclone. The technique rendered a T2.5, which corresponds to an intensity of 40 mph (65 km/h). At that time, Lidia was determined to have reached its peak intensity with a minimum pressure of 1005 mbar (hPa; 29.69 inHg). At this time, the National Hurricane Center forecast Lidia would absorb the weaker system, and slow down in doing so. As the wave to the northeast of Lidia came closer, however, it began to restrict the northern outflow of the storm, preventing it from intensifying. By the morning of September 18, Lidia had rapidly deteriorated and was beginning to merge with the larger circulation of the wave. Only a few bursts of deep convection were notable around the circulation of Lidia. Deep convection redeveloped later that morning and the intensity was initially increased to 45 mph (75 km/h). However, in the post-season analysis supplied by the National Hurricane Center, it was determined that Lidia had never intensified further than 40 mph (65 km/h). The slow motion of Lidia was forecast to continue and possibly lead to the storm and the tropical wave merging into one system. Shortly before noon, a special advisory was issued by the National Hurricane Center stating that Lidia would be absorbed into the larger circulation of the newly upgraded Tropical Depression Thirteen-E. By the early afternoon, Lidia was downgraded to a tropical depression as it was being absorbed into the circulation of Tropical Storm Max. That night, the final advisory on the depression as it was almost fully absorbed into Max's circulation. A closed center of circulation was no longer identifiable as the two systems began to merge. Lidia was fully absorbed into Max early in the morning on September 19. Impact There were no ship reports of sustained tropical storm-force winds in the vicinity of the storm and no damage was reported. References External links * National Hurricane Center Website * Tropical Weather Outlook for the Eastern Pacific Category:Wikipedia Archives